Twin Potters
by SlayerGal93
Summary: What happens when Buffy goes to England? What happens if she visits a hellmouth? What happens if that hellmouth is underneath a forbidden forest?


Disclaimers Note: None of these characters are mine. Harry Potter and Co. all belong to J.K. Rowling and Buffy and Co. belong to Joss Wheadon.

Now on with the story:

October 31st, 1981

It was a dark and stormy night. At Godrics Hollow, Sirius Black can be seen leaving with a bag of candy. James Potter stood at the door watching his best friend leave to go visit Moony. It was a full moon, so Padfoot was there to keep him company.

James walked over to the sofa where his wife Lily was sitting. She held two little bundles of blankets, and as he moved closer he saw his son and daughter's faces peeking out. His son, Harry looked just like him except for the fact he had his mother's eyes. Buffy, his daughter, had his mother's blonde hair but Lily's eyes. He smiled. The twins were 1 year old and Voldemort still hasn't found them.

Lily smiled, for she was thinking the same thing. Then she said, "James, do you think that prophecy will come true? Will my babies die?"

"Lily, don't think that way," said James as he sat down next to her. "They could kill Voldemort instead. We'll just have to wait. We'll be there for them, helping them along the way, cheering for them. Don't wor-" All of a sudden there was a flash of green light and James face paled.

"Lily, take them and run, he's here. Run, Lily, run!" James pulled out his wand as the door blasted open.

Lily ran upstairs, trying to find someway to escape. She couldn't apparate, and there wasn't any fireplace up here. Lily put her hand to her back pocket only to find nothing. Her wand was downstairs in the kitchen where she was cleaning the dishes.

Lily ran into the nursery and shut the door only to find it blasted open. She turned around to find Voldemort. Her worst fear came and turned into reality; James was dead. Lily placed the kids in the crib and turned around to face the most feared wizard in the century.

"Step away mudblood and I shall spare your life." said Voldemort as he pointed his wand at her.

"No, no. Not Harry and Buffy. Not my twins." Lily said with fear in her eyes. She looked to find a route to escape, but found none.

Voldemorts mouth twisted into a smirk. "Very well… _Avada Kevadra"_

Lily dropped down dead and when the kids realized their mommy wasn't there, they started to cry. Voldemort kicked her to the side and focused on the twins. He smiled and screamed_, "Avada Kevadra!" _But, for some reason it didn't work. When the spell reached the twins a sort of force field protected them and the green light bounced back and hit Voldemort straight on.

Voldemort screamed and disappeared among the ruins of Godrics Hollow. A motorcycle appeared out of the sky landing hard, but the rider didn't seem to care. When their helmet was taken off, it showed the face of Padfoot. He ran through the ruins pausing at each of the dead bodies he saw. He reached the crib and was relived to find his two godchildren alive.

A giant figure at least 2 feet taller than Padfoot arrived behind him. It was Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. "Sirius is it true? Are James and Lily Potter dead?" he asked with tears down face.

"Yes it's true. I have some unfinished business to attend to and then I can take the kids. What are you here for Hagrid? Didn't think you'd hear about it that fast?" Sirius asked. He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Dumbledore sent me." Sirius looked up at the name of his former headmaster. "He wants me to meet him with the twins. Apparently he wants to give Buffy to Joyce Potter, James sister. He also wants Harry to grow up with Petunia Dursley."

"What is he mad? The Dursleys hate magic. Oh well I guess that what Dumbledore says goes. Take my motorcycle, I won't need it anymore." Sirius said. Hagrid hopped onto the cycle with the twins and soared away. "Now I have some unfinished business with a certain rat."

Authors Note: Well what do you think? This is my 1st fanfiction story so please tell the truth so I know what to expect. Review please!


End file.
